yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
My Pace de Ikimashō
is the first ending theme of the anime Yuru Yuri. It is performed by Nanamori Middle School Amusement Club. Lyrics TV Size |-| Kanji= いつもミラクル...... 妄想中 朝からギリギリ 朝飯モリモリ 髪型なんて気にしない 棚ぼた ぼたもち 餅つき 餅つけ 食いしん坊でいきますよ いきなりむちゃぶり ちゃっかりねたふり うけないくらいじゃくじけない ちょっぴり強がり なんでもアリアリ?! 根拠はないけど大丈夫 寂しい時はすぐ 会いにいくから 隠し事はなしだよ 「ひとりじゃやっぱりつまんない みんなでいこうよレッツゴー」 いつもミラクル 信じてミラクル 心は晴れ晴れ満開 今日も明日も ごゆるりゆるゆり いつでもマイペースでいきましょう いまミラクル 迷わずミラクル 愛して咲かせて☆満開 君と毎日 会えるこの奇跡 大好き思いきり伝えるよ |-| Rōmaji= Itsumo MIRAKURU... Mōsōchū Asa kara GIRIGIRI asameshi MORIMORI Kamigata nante ki ni shinai Tanabota botamachi mochitsuki mochitsuke Kuishinbō de ikimasu yo Ikinari muchaburi chakkari neta furi Ukenai kurai ja kujikenai Choppiri tsuyogari nandemo ARIARI?! Konkyo wa nai kedo daijōbu Samishī toki wa sugu ai ni iku kara Kakushigoto wa nashi da yo "Hitori ja yappari tsumannai minna de ikō yo RETTSU GŌ" Itsumo MIRAKURU shinjite MIRAKURU kokoro wa harebare mankai Kyō mo ashita mo goyururi yuruyuri Itsudemo MAIPĒSU de ikimashō Ima MIRAKURU mayowazu MIRAKURU aishite sakasete mankai Kimi to mainichi aeru kono kiseki daisuki omoikiri tsutaeru yo |-| English= Always a miracle... In a fantasy Rushing straight through morning, stuffing myself with breakfast I don't worry about my hair A windfall of bean mochi, making more and more I'm gonna eat it all! Suddenly acting crazy, then pretending to sleep I won't be disheartened if you don't believe me If I act a bit strong, everything's clear?! I don't have any proof, but that's okay When I'm lonely, I go to see you right away There's nothing we hide from each other "It's boring to be alone, so let's all go together!" Always believe in the miracle, and your miracle heart will bloom Today and tomorrow, a happy-go-lily bending in the breeze Let's always go at our own pace Now without going astray, love the miracle and let it bloom I'm going to tell you how I love the miracle of being able to see you every day Full Size Kanji= いつもミラクル...... 妄想中 朝からギリギリ 朝飯モリモリ 髪型なんて気にしない 棚ぼた ぼたもち 餅つき 餅つけ 食いしん坊でいきますよ いきなりむちゃぶり ちゃっかりねたふり うけないくらいじゃくじけない ちょっぴり強がり なんでもアリアリ?! 根拠はないけど大丈夫 寂しい時はすぐ 会いにいくから 隠し事はなしだよ 「ひとりじゃやっぱりつまんない みんなでいこうよレッツゴー」 いつもミラクル 信じてミラクル 心は晴れ晴れ満開 今日も明日も ごゆるりゆるゆり いつでもマイペースでいきましょう いまミラクル 迷わずミラクル 愛して咲かせて☆満開 君と毎日 会えるこの奇跡 大好き思いきり伝えるよ ツンツン デレデレ 鼻血がドバドバ 妄想モードに突入よ ムラムラ ホラホラ 脱いだらすごいの お色気勝負はだめですよ 失敗ばっかり ガッカリ しょんぼり めげずにせ のでいきますよ つっこみ 追い込み 剃り込み 盛り込み 主役はやっぱり私です!! 足りないことばかりいつでも妄想 止められないくらいに 「一に妄想 二に妄想 三四はなくて五に妄想」 そうよ!ミラクル くじけずミラクル 恋して夢みて全開 ずっとずっとね まったりゆるゆり 一緒にマイペースでいきましょう ほらミラクル キタコレ!ミラクル 愛してばっちり☆満開 君にドキドキ この胸溢れる 想いを伝えてもいいですか さみしい時はすぐ 会いに来てよね 隠し事できないよ 「ひとりじゃやっぱりつまんない みんなで集まれレッツゴー」 いつもミラクル 感じるミラクル ほんとに大事な存在 今日も明日も ごゆるりゆるゆり 一緒にマイペースでいきましょう いまミラクル 迷わずミラクル 愛して咲かせて☆満開 君と毎日 会えるこの奇跡 大好き思いきり伝えるよ |-| Rōmaji= Itsumo MIRAKURU... Mōsōchū Asa kara GIRIGIRI asameshi MORIMORI Kamigata nante ki ni shinai Tanabota botamachi mochitsuki mochitsuke Kuishinbō de ikimasu yo Ikinari muchaburi chakkari neta furi Ukenai kurai ja kujikenai Choppiri tsuyogari nandemo ARIARI?! Konkyo wa nai kedo daijōbu Samishī toki wa sugu ai ni iku kara Kakushigoto wa nashi da yo "Hitori ja yappari tsumannai minna de ikō yo RETTSU GŌ" Itsumo MIRAKURU shinjite MIRAKURU kokoro wa harebare mankai Kyō mo ashita mo goyururi yuruyuri Itsudemo MAIPĒSU de ikimashō Ima MIRAKURU mayowazu MIRAKURU aishite sakasete mankai Kimi to mainichi aeru kono kiseki daisuki omoikiri tsutaeru yo TSUNTSUN DEREDERE hanaji ga DOBADOBA Mōsō MŌDO ni totsunyū yo MURAMURA HORAHORA nuidara sugoi no O-iroke shōbu wa dame desu yo Shippai bakari GAKKARI shonbori Megezu ni se node ikimasu yo Tsukkomi oikomi sorikomi morikomi Shuyaku wa yappari watashi desu!! Tarinai koto bakari itsudemo mōsō Tomerarenai kurai ni "Ichi ni mōsō ni ni mōsō sanshi wa nakute go ni mōsō" Sō yo! MIRAKURU kujikezu MIRAKURU koishite yumemite zenkai Zutto zutto ne mattari yuruyuri Issho ni MAIPĒSU de ikimashō Hora MIRAKURU KITAKORE! MIRAKURU aishite bacchiri mankai Kimi ni DOKIDOKI kono mune afureru omoi wo tsutaetemo ī desu ka Samishī toki wa sugu ai ni kite yo ne Kakushigoto dekinai yo "Hitori ja yappari tsumannai minna de atsumare RETTSU GŌ" Itsumo MIRAKURU kanjiru MIRAKURU honto ni daiji na sonzai Kyō mo ashita mo goyururi yuruyuri Issho ni MAIPĒSU de ikimashō Ima MIRAKURU mayowazu MIRAKURU aishite sakasete mankai Kimi to mainichi aeru kono kiseki daisuki omoikiri tsutaeru yo |-| English= Always a miracle... In a fantasy Rushing straight through morning, stuffing myself with breakfast I don't worry about my hair A windfall of bean mochi, making more and more I'm gonna eat it all! Suddenly acting crazy, then pretending to sleep I won't be disheartened if you don't believe me If I act a bit strong, everything's clear?! I don't have any proof, but that's okay When I'm lonely, I go to see you right away There's nothing we hide from each other "It's boring to be alone, so let's all go together!" Always believe in the miracle, and your miracle heart will bloom Today and tomorrow, a happy-go-lily bending in the breeze Let's always go at our own pace Now without going astray, love the miracle and let it bloom I'm going to tell you how I love the miracle of being able to see you every day Getting angry, being sweet, blood pouring from my nose I'm breaking into fantasy mode Turned on, hey look, it'd be great if you took that off Don't have a sex appeal contest! Nothing but failures, getting disappointed I'm not discouraged! Smart remarks, final stage, partly shaved, included inside The leading actress is me after all!! Always something missing, in a fantasy Almost like I can't stop "Fantasy at one, fantasy at two, there's no three or four, fantasy at five!" That's right! Without giving up on the miracle, open up, love, and dream Always, always waiting, for a happy-go-lily Let's go at our own pace together Look, a miracle's here! Love the miracle, and it's sure to bloom Is it okay to tell you these heart-pounding feelings overflowing from my heart? When you're lonely, come and see me right away We can't hide anything from each other "It's boring to be alone, so let's all go and come together!" I always feel the miracle, it's really a great life Today and tomorrow, a happy-go-lily bending in the breeze Let's go at our own pace together Now without going astray, love the miracle and let it bloom I'm going to tell you how I love the miracle of being able to see you every day References Navigation Category:Music